


Maybe

by nereid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, May/December Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't like waiting", she tells him, straight up and to the point when she first talks to him, and 4 minutes and 12 seconds later his hands go up her skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

She stares and stares and stares through the window. 

 

Which is all kinds of ridiculous, since she's not the sort of woman to wait for a man, for any man, no thank you Sir. Also, it only serves to make the waiting seem longer.

 

("I don't like waiting", she tells him, straight up and to the point when she first talks to him, and 4 minutes and 12 seconds later his hands go up her skirt.)

 

("Good boy", she whispers then, kisses his shoulder lightly then leaves. She doesn't see it, but she still knows he's watching her walk away. He owls her the next day, immediately, and she's surprised that his letter makes her smile.)

 

They always meet in her house (castle, manor) and never leave her bedroom. 

 

(He looks young in her bed, this boy, her boy, naked and beautiful and young, as he pours himself some Firewhiskey.

 

"You're barely allowed to drink that", she comments, but he looks at her, won't move his eyes away from hers. And then he sticks out his tongue and he pulls her down onto him and whispers "You're going to shout my name soon", and then she does.)

 

She turns to pour herself more wine (he's the only one that drinks the stronger alcohol from her stash) but now he's here and he's pouring wine for her and she thinks that maybe she could love him. 

 

"Oh sorry, did you wait for a long time?" he asks her, a smile playing on his face. 

 

"It's fine", she just says. 

 

She kisses him, then, in a lazy, slow way, the way lovers get when things are not so new anymore, and it's not all about quick hook ups, but something else as well, sometimes she still doesn't say out loud.

 

"I might be happy, just like this", she says later. He nods and falls asleep in her bed.

 

(He hogs the covers later. But that's not the point.)


End file.
